


The Trainor that Stopped Him

by renotheknight



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renotheknight/pseuds/renotheknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming the champion, Calem starts working in the lab with Augustine Sycamore. One night someone shows up at the Pokemon Lab in Lumiose City taking Calem by surprise. Now Calem will have to fight him all over again, fighting his jealousy and rage at the cost of loving Professor Sycamore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: This fan fiction does involve rape and violence. Please read at your risk.
> 
> The story takes place months after Calem becomes champion and Lysandre labs is destoryed but Lysandre survives the blast.

I was in the lab late, the Professor was out talking Diantha at one of the cafés. I heard the door open and welcomed the noise with " "good, you're back Professor." But I didn't get a response. "I've found out one of the trainers, Lia, has seen 82 types of Pokemon so far on her journey. I'm just waiting for two more trainers, Zeos and Eri, to show me theirs." The only response was footsteps that echoed around the room. I started to get annoyed with the lack of answers the Professor provided. "Look, Professor, you have to answer me sometimes, I mean it would be ni-" my voice came to a halt as my body turned, then stood still. Orange and black filled my vision and I couldn't believe the colors I saw. I moved towards the person, hoping it wasn't him. "You aren't the Professor." My voice shook with my body as I moved towards him. He turned around and looked slightly surprised at the small space in between us. His hand reached towards me and held my neck, and backed me up against a wall.

"Just the person I was looking for," he grumbled. My body filled with fear, I couldn't move. "I hear you're with Augustine now, is that how you got this fancy lab job?"

"Not quite, you see people barely challenge a champion and I was the trainer that tested mega evolution. So I guess that's why the Professor had interest in me," I snapped back. He held onto my neck tighter as his face turned a light red.

"You ruined my plans, ruined everything in life I worked for, and took the one person that meant most to me," his voice was becoming louder. Despite my fear I had to be smart about what I was going to do, and I knew exactly what I needed to do. He grappled on just a little tighter, enough to make my face red. I found myself breathing less.

"Well I guess that makes two of us. After the explosion we all thought you were fucking dead, and guess who was there for the Professor?" I gasped, "You're a piece of shit, you know that?" I spit on his face and quickly reached for my Holo-Caster. I tried to hide it as he wiped his face, his fist tightening around me. He saw the Holo-Caster in my hands as I was about to connect to the Professor. He grabbed it from me and threw it on the ground, the device shattering. He moved me away from the wall and then slammed my head into it full force. My head throbbed with pain as he shoved it into the wall again. Lysandre let go of me, my body sitting against the floor. I curled up into a ball clenching my skull, my fingernails digging in as far as they could. The tip of his shoe rested in my chest, his shadow casting over me.

"What else did you do with Augustine?" I just clutched my head tighter. "What did you do with Augustine?" His voice became more gruff and louder. Why did it have to be hours? Why was the door unlocked? Why did I have to be alone? I wanted to break into tears but I didn't, I had to be strong. "WHAT did you do with AUGUSTINE?" he asked again.

"Nothing that matters to you," I snapped back with as much effort as I could. He kicked me in my chest, the pain releasing from my head.

"That's a lie, your little friend told me, the smart one," he huffed out. Trevor. What did he do to Trevor? The fears filled me, what could he have possibly done to Trevor? "I know about everything you did with Augustine, I know you had sex with him."

"Yea? So what! You were dead for as much as we knew!" I screamed back in agony. He kicked me in my chest again, even harder than the first time. I couldn't breathe at all, I laid sprawled out on the cold floor. I couldn't talk at all, I could barely move. He yanked me up by my blue tie, my body dangling on my feet.

"I'm gonna make you regret it trainer, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" he screamed in my ear. I couldn't take the torture, my body ached. He removed my lab coat, throwing it anywhere. His right hand moved to my belt, his arm trying to push down my pants. He couldn't get them down me as effectively as he thought he could, then he pulled on the buckle. He pulled hard enough that the entire buckle ripped off, my belt broken. While he was looking down I clenched my fist and slammed it into his cheek bone. He pulled my pants open and down along with my underwear. They were just below the end of my ass, the tip of my penis barely covered by my now, untucked white shirt. Lysandre's hand was now on my penis as my pants barely stayed on me.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I screamed, trying to push him away from me. His hand was tight around me and moved up and down forcefully.

"Do you like that?" he asked softly, "DO YOU LIKE THAT?" I kept trying to escape his grasp, each attempt getting weaker. He then shoved me against the wall near the elevator, the room shaking from the force, things falling from one desk. His hand kept moving hard, he was trying to make it painful for me. He was jealous and outraged about everything that happened. If I wasn't pick as a trainer his plans would have worked. He wants me to suffer and then die for destroying his work. My struggling increased as he raped me, each up and down made me even more upset. He stopped fondling me for just a few moments, enough to punch me three times in the stomach. My body hurt worse but I had to escape. I lifted my leg and kicked him a couple of times in the stomach, enough to knock the wind of out him and then twice in the crotch. He let go and I fell to the floor as he curled up in pain. I turned over and tried crawling to the other half of the room when I saw a Holo Clip. I hoped that the Holo Clip could communicate to the Caster, I really hoped it worked. I crawled towards to device, the cold floor not bothering me anymore. When I got ahold of it I looked for a way to connect to the Professor. I heard a small beeping noise and I knew I was connected to the network. I felt my pants be dragged down just a few inches lower when I heard his voice. It was the Professor. I felt just a little safer hearing his voice, I knew things would end.

"Hello?" he said questionably.

"PROFESSOR!" I yelled back, "help me!"

"Who is this?" He asked, his voice worried.

"Lab!" I yelled back at him. That when I felt something push inside of me. It was fast and forceful, it was like being rammed. I screamed in pain, my tears couldn't be held back anymore.

"What's wrong with the lab? Who is this?" the Professor questioned.

"HELP ME PROFESSOR PLEASE!" is all I could scream as sobs followed. The shoves against me hurt, every part of me hurt. Why did Lysandre have to live? Why does he have to rape me to get back? Why is this happening to me? Lysandre threw the Holo Clip across the room, the Professor's voice could not longer calm me. The shoving became faster and even harder as my cries echoed. It felt like it was going to go on forever when Lysandre's grunts were muffled. I looked over and in front of the elevator was the Professor, stunned. My vision was blurred from my tears, but I cried out to the Professor as my voice cracked. The Professor ran over and kicked Lysandre in the face, and in that instant he was out of me. I laid on the floor crying still as Lysandre fixed his pants and looked at the Professor.

"Augustine, why did you betray me?" Lysandre asked.

"I thought you were dead," the Professor's voice skipped.

"I survived the blast," he said, his voice didn't change. "I'll be back for the trainer." He walked away from the Professor and went down the elevator. He left like he always did, like nothing happened. I looked at his face, his eyes wide. The Professor's eyes closed as he looked at me on the floor, my face soaked. I couldn't move at all, it hurt too much. He moved down to me, resting my head on his arm. He looked into my eyes, his whole world shattering before him. He picked me up in his arms and held me close to him.

"Hold on Calem, you'll be okay," he assured me. His voice sounded drained from the events that just occurred. I held on to his coat and walked into the elevator.

"I know I will because I am with you," I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor ran down the street carrying me, running as fast as he could. The wind cut around us as people turned and stared at us. Comments flooded our ears.

"Why is the pokemon professor carrying the champion down the street?" 

"What happened to the champion?" 

"I saw Lysandre walk into the lab a little while ago?" 

"Did a pokemon hurt the trainer?" Every comment was wondering what happened and all I could do is hold onto the Professor. That's when Serena ran up to us. 

"What happened to Calem?" she asked worried. Her face looked drained as the Professor just pushed through her. She ran next to us as she tried to budge an answer out of him. 

"No time to explain," his voice was huskier and was filled with panting. He took and right down one street as more faces looked dead in surprise. 

"Trevor said he saw Lysandre, he's at the hospital now recovering, that's why I came looking for you two," she told us. "What happened, did an experiment go wrong?" I had to tell Serena what happened, I had to tell her though I could barely talk. My body hurt all over from the beatings. People began to run up, one person grabbing my broken belt. It just was pulled off with ease as Serena and the Professor pushed through them.

"Lysandre..." I croaked. Serena's face went paler but she continued to run. We finally reached the Poké hospital, Nurse Joy looking at us stunned. 

"Professor Sycamore, what happened?" She gasped at the Professor. 

"No time to explain, please just take care of him!" The Professor huffed out. 

"Professor please follow me," Nurse Joy said, her voice shaking. Serena followed the Professor behind Nurse Joy when she closed the door to the back. 

"Hey what about me?" Serena asked, her face getting red.

"Serena, you're going to have to stay here for now dear," she told her. Serena sighed, obviously not satisfied by her answer and slammed down into one of the chairs. Everything that had happened rushed in front of my eyes as the lights above me flashed. My head pounded from the adrenaline and the pain, my chest felt heavy with my legs. My arms were the only thing I could move efficiently. I held onto the Professor's coat even tighter. I didn't want to seem weak but I know I needed him now, I couldn't pretend to be okay after all that happened. My head hurt too much to stay awake, I slowly closed my eyes and let my body go limp.  
\------  
I woke up to dim lights above my head, several bodies around me. It was the Professor, Serena, and my mom. My head was pounding against the mattress, my eyes hurt anyway that they went. I looked at my mom hovering over me, the Professor looking at me closely, and Serena's wide eyes. 

"Mom... Serena.... Professor?" I mumbled out.  
"Oh Calem!" My mother exclaims. She wraps her arms tight around me, the pain filling me immensely. I wheeze out a grunt of pain, my body feeling worse than before. She lets go of me quickly and I hit against the hard mattress. All the air escapes me again and my eyes and closed tightly. I tried not to show my pain but with the stifled breathes, everyone knew. "I'm sorry dear," she apologized. She almost like she was crying, I knew she felt bad. 

"It's okay m-mom.... I just- just, can't move or- or breathe," I gasped out softly.

"Calem, we know everything that happened, you are really strong for facing Lysandre like that," Serena commented. 

"Y-you don't k-know what happened before- before the Professor arrived but I'll- I'll tell you when I- I can talk," I stuttered. 

"Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno are here to see you," she said, "come in you guys!" Trevor? Trevor is here to see me? When they all walked in the room, their expressions changed from blank faces to like they watched something horrific. I looked at Trevor, he was dressed in normal clothing but he had heavy bruises around his neck and face. 

"Calem!" Shauna yelled. She ran up to the bed and held the railing, some of the bed shaking. "You look terrible!" I nodded a bit, trying to stay awake. I saw mom leave the room, I didn't know if it was to save space or because she looked pained. I understood everything everyone was saying but I couldn't spur a response. I looked at the Professor blankly, my eyes closing slightly every few minutes. He rested his hand on my shoulder, his touch made some of my pain melt away. His affection was like a drug to me, I don't know why. I looked at Trevor, his face looked more drained than ever. His puffy cheeks looked dark, his hair covered a lot of his eyes. I looked at him and tried to form words. I tried stretching my fingers myself to see if I could point to him but I knew it I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. I verted my eyes to Serena and then back to Trevor a few times. She pointed to Trevor and I nodded slightly. He moved to where Serena was standing and looked down at his hands. 

"I couldn't stop him..." Trevor sighed. 

"You didn't need to go through that... he- he told me he hurt- hurt you," I apologized. He looked at me concerned. His hair was away from his face, it showed more of his empty face. "If- if I didn't get involved with the Professor, this never w- would've happened." 

"If I fought back and didn't tell him everything, you wouldn't of been like this!" Trevor told me.  
"This would of happened soo- sooner or later, it's not your fault Trevor, I'm- I'm sorry he hurt you," I assured him. He looked like he was about to burst into tears, I couldn't see Trevor like that. I used all of my energy to pull myself, pain rushing through my body. I put my arm on Trevor's back and tried to pull him into my hug. When he realized, he slowly wrapped his arms around me, it was like he was holding glass. I patted his back trying to comfort him. "You did the right thing, if- if you g-got hurt I wouldn't of f- forgiven my-myself." He put his head into my shoulder and held on just a little tighter. "E-everyone gets a h- hug," I tried to announce as loud as I could. Trevor moved away as Shauna, Tierno, and Serena hugged me. I felt Serena wave my back during the hug. She moved away and I was now looking at the Professor. He bent down and hugged me gently, it wasn't like when he was running across Lumiose to the hospital with me. I held on a little tighter and enjoyed him holding me.

"Mon amour," he whispered in my ear. 

"Mon espoir," I whispered back. Serena and Shauna let out a big aw and Tierno looked puzzled. 

"The Professor called Calem his love while Calem called the Professor his hope," Shauna whispered to Tierno while elbowing him. 

"I'd hold you until you got better, but I think it would hurt you a lot," he told me. I grappled his shirt and just let my sore chest touch his. He let go of me but held onto my hand. He stood next to me and the others just holding my hand. Shauna rushed a chair over for the Professor to sit in so I wouldn't have to move as much. He sat and held my hand and brushed through my hair. 

"We'll tell your mom you fell asleep so she doesn't come in the room," Serena said. She waved and walked out the the others. My mom didn't understand that me and the Professor had romantic feelings. I loved my friends more days than others, this was one of these days. 

"I'm sorry," I muttered out. 

"It wasn't your fault, you fought back," he assured me. 

"Everyone is gonna know when you're missing work, everybody knows something happened." He just played with my hair, twiddling the strands of hair away from my face. It was bugging me he wasn't answering me, I wanted him to tell me it was my fault. 

"I still haven't gotten used to this haircut, dirty blonde and short?" He chuckled, "wasn't like the long and brown hair I first saw when I met you." I tried to form words but I know I couldn't fight with him. I huffed my chest and enjoyed him playing with my hair, it felt soothing. He ran his fingers through at different paces, his touch always felt amazing. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep for the night hoping I felt better when I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the Professor reading a book, a hardcover I couldn't see the title to. I yawned and tried to stretch my arms out as much as I could. I gurgled out a small noise and tried to sit up. All I did was move my arms before I felt tired again. 

Lysandre's plans floated around in my head, the things he did to try and achieve; the actions he made when he was ultimately stopped. Why did this happen to me? Why did he want a perfect world when there was already perfection? If anything he was the source of chaos for the attempts he made.

"Good evening Calem," the Professor said. I looked at the orange sunset out the window, my body confused. My concentration was broken by his words.

"How, how long have I been out?" I asked hazily. 

"Two days, your mother just left the hospital." He didn't even break his concentration from the book. 

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned. What happened? He seemed less compassionate than ever. 

"I've been awake since the morning, nothing different," he replied. His voice was a little more less husky, more relaxed but not, concerned. Something happened, he was never like this to me, to anyone. I reached over to the rail on the side of the bed, the metal cold against my hand and steadied myself. I slowly slid my feet under my thighs and put all my pressure on my left hand, my right hand with all the IV lines extending. The metal and plastic clanged against the metal bar and the Professor veered his attention to me. I held my hand softly to his face and used the energy I had to keep my eyes locked with his. 

"Are you alright? You don't sound the same..." I mumbled out as sincerely as I possibly could. 

"Yea, I'm, I'm alright," he let out. He wasn't okay, I knew he wasn't. My hand was shaking from the weight placed on it but I didn't care. I tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and moved my lips to his. I let my face relax, let him know things were going to be okay no matter what. My hand grabbed onto his purple shirt,I knew I was getting weak. I moved my lips away and put my forehead against his, our noses just touching. I kept my eyes closed for a few minutes but when I opened them, I was captivated by his eyes. I never understood how he always made me feel so drugged, like I was unconcerned of the world around me. I never understood the way I could melt so easily. I smiled while looking into his eyes, they screamed fear but the glint in his eyes gave hope. My arm then gave out on me and my stomach hit against the bar. The Professor held me up by under my arms, the pain still filled me but not as much. I slid my feet from under me and slowly laid back against the pillows. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my strength. I heard heels click into the room, I had no idea who it was, I just wanted a few more moments to regain my strength.

"Oh Professor... is Calem still sleeping?" her voice questioned. I knew who it was, Serena. 

"No... I just woke up," I replied as clearly as I could.

"Oh! How are you feeling?" Her voice sounded more energetic. 

"I'm doing better, still hard to move. I just used most of my energy but I can talk still," I told her. I closed my eyes again to relieve my eyes which were already tired. 

"Oh that's good that you're doing better! I'm glad you're at least a little better, it gives me a little hope," she replied with a bit of a chuckle, "I brought food for you and the Professor!" Her heels clicked through the room, the echo breaking the silence. I heard a chair move to the right of me with a few more clicks. 

"I suppose I'll tell you both what happened a few nights ago," I sighed out. I opened my eyes and mustered the courage to tell the story. I explained every part of damage caused to my body in the most detailed way possible, the memories haunted me. I wish that part of my memory could be erased forever, it was like it was stained to my brain. Even if I scrubbed hard enough would the things he did still be there? I could feel every time I was thrown against the wall, every hit to chest, even where every fingertip was on me, it's something you don't forget easily. Serena's pupils seemed to get smaller as her jaw widened, the Professor's eyes just closing the more I explained. "Maybe this would of been different if I managed to hide or run away." 

"No way Calem! You did what you always do, you were brave! You can't just, you can't just blame yourself for being strong like that...." Serena yelled. Her eyes started to tear, the sobs becoming clearer. "It wasn't your fault that you were the hero you always were... it's my fault that I wasn't there to help you. I planned to meet up with everyone and surprise you around that time, only if I didn't decide to train. The whole reason you got hurt was because I was so selfish!" she screamed, her heavy sobs following shortly after. Her gasps scared me, it wasn't like her.

"Serena is right..." the Professor mumbled. He looked down and his pants and scrunched them in his palm. "Only if I was there, only if we were both there, you would have been safe. This wouldn't of happened." His crying was silent, his light sobs were the distinctive trait of his crying. I couldn't take them blaming themselves, I wanted to scream at them that I was to blame, that I was the one who acted out of impulse. And then I gave into impulse again.

"You guys did nothing wrong! You had no idea Lysandre was coming, nobody did! You can't blame yourself because you weren't there! We all thought he was dead, did you guys really expect him to survive and come back and find me!" Tears ran down my cheeks as I clenched my teeth. They both stopped crying in that moment, only sniffles filled what was once their crying. "It's all on me because I was there at that exact moment, not you two! It was only me and Lysandre, he had his intentions from the start, everything that happened is caused by me and him! Not you..." 

"But Calem," Serena tried to respond.

"No Serena, there is nothing you can say to change that fact! Just leave it as that! It was how we both acted, not you two!" My gasps for air became louder, the shaking of my body could be heard in them. I pulled my knees into my head despite the pain. I cried into them, soaking the covers that muffled me. Serena then grabbed the hand wrapped around my knees and held it tightly. It wasn't tight like when she hugged people out of passion, it was like the soft hugs out of remorse. I kept crying, my shouts loud as could be. I heard the door close and I felt like I could cry without being ashamed. I have never cried this much, not since my dad left me when I was little. I swore I would never let this side of me, but I couldn't stop it. I tightened my hand around Serena's as much as I could. I packed myself up tighter in my knees. I couldn't contain my frustration anymore, for too long I've let it sit inside me, buildings its wall. Serena let go off me, her hand melting away slowly, allowing mine to form a tight fist. I was embraced tightly by the Professor, his arms around my lower back. My eyes rested on his shoulder, my right arm over his shoulder. I pounded my fist into his back, the rage I felt controlling my body but the pain I felt controlled my feelings. "I'm so stupid! I'm so fucking stupid!" I screamed to his legs. 

"Calem, you aren't stu-" the Professor tried to express quietly. I grabbed his purple shirt in my fist, and shoved my forehead against his. I opened my tear filled eyes and looked into his light blue eyes. 

"I am! Why don't you get it yet! I AM!" I yelled in his face. The rage I had couldn't be drowned by the Professor. "Don't you see? Don't you see everything wrong with me?" I asked him, my rage growing. "You're Professor Augustine Sycamore, of course you see." The Professor held onto me tighter, his fingers digging into my sides. 

"We're human Calem, we all have impurities, this world will never be perfect because we aren't perfect ourselves," the Professor told me. Perfect World? Those words hummed in my head, my focus solely on them. I then realized the world was not perfect, there could be no such thing. I remembered my entire trip, everything I did. Lysandre wanted a perfect world, and the Professor... he told me he didn't agree. It was more than just being morally wrong to kill all that oppose, but there is no definition of true perfection. Lysandre was trying to make a world that couldn't exist, he wasn't perfect himself. We are all human, we all make mistakes but everything we do won't always help. I understood what Lysandre wanted, there could be no mistakes, no wrong, only some sort of good. 

"I understand what Lysandre wanted," I mumbled, "if there were only perfection we wouldn't have any mistakes, only right. Lysandre wanted some purity to this world, but he wasn't doing it correctly. He wasn't being true to his ultimate goal, he showed that his own goal was impossible. I understand there will never be any such thing as perfection in this world, in this universe." The words came out of my mouth suddenly. How could I just say I understood what he truly wanted? Did I over assess my own actions, actions of others, and of my surroundings? No, I didn't. Serena and the Professor seemed about my response, their eyes locked on each other. I could hear the Professor mumble to Serena,

"That's why he didn't respond for so long." I was confused by what he said. Answer? Nobody tried to even talk to me. I was assessing the situation again, my mind trying to find answer when the Professor held me tighter. His embrace broke my thoughts again. All I know is I wanted to drop the conversation, forget everything about it. 

"I wanna stand up," I told the Professor. I made the conversation irrelevant at the moment at an attempt to function properly. The Professor grabbed my wrists as I slowly slid my feet down to the cold ground. My knees straightened as he stood up still trying to hold me. My legs felt weak, like if I didn't have help I would fall. I could feel them shaking as I tried to stand up fully. Serena rushed over and moved my I.V. pole towards my side. I tried to find stability in myself, looking for balance. The Professor slowly let go of me, when most of my support faded I quickly grabbed onto the pole. I held onto it tightly and tried to stand up straight. I kept falling but I wasn't going to allow that to stop me. Several attempts later, the Professor wasn't going to allow me to keep going, he didn't want to take the chance of me hurting myself. 

"Calem, you need to stop, you're going to hurt yourself," he told me. 

"No, I want to keep trying!" 

"Calem, I agree with the Professor, you gotta stop," Serena said. I kept trying to stand up straight with all of my energy. I felt like they were treating me like a kid, I've grown I know my limits. The Professor knew I grew from my adventure but he thought I was still immature when I wanted to prove a point. While I was struggling, the Professor picked me up bridal style and held me close to his chest. 

"Let go of me!" I stammered and I flailed my body in his arms. I kicked my legs and pushed away from his arms but his grip was tight and I was weak. 

"Calem stop struggling," he said in a monotone. I kept struggling to get free and stand on my own, I didn't need someone to help me, I didn't need to be held. My movements became more desperate as I tried to break free when the Professor violently shook me one time. Once, one time was all it took. I stopped struggling and looked like a little baby in his arms. He held me against his chest, his heart ringing in my ears. He walked around the room slowly, his arms swaying. I had just now noticed how big the room was, and the bed besides the wall closest to me. The way the Professor held me, the way he slowly walked, it was all so calming to me. I let out a sigh as I smiled, sincerely happy despite the constant reminder of what happened to me, of what he walked in on. He looked at me, his eyes and smile looking as sincere as my happiness. I shut off my IV and detatched the cables going to the tubes in my arms. The Professor looked at me in surprise and panic, rushing over to the wires. 

“I want to be free for just a few minutes, I want you to carry me as far as you want,” I sighed cheerfully. The Professor then swayed his body with mine and, carried me around the room, almost as if he was waltzing. As we glided across the room Serena moved anything in the way so we could move freely. His small steps were joined with spins as the world twirled around us. I wrapped my arms around his body and giggled softly. His lips grazed my hair softly, and then he landed a kiss on the top of my head. My arms grappled around him tighter as the words “I love you” escaped my mouth. The Professor held me against him tighter as we looked out at the twilight sky together, our laughter joined with more spinning. Even if my body did hurt, I loved him too much for him to let me go. Our giggles echoed in the room until door slammed open, light coming from the open hallway. His head shot up quickly, eyes were no longer fixed on the smile on my face. Instead, my face dropped as I was held as tightly as possible, the Professor’s face masking everything it could.


	4. Chapter 4

“I told you not to contact me or come near Calem, did I not?” the Professor lead sternly. My eyes skirted around the room looking for Serena, fear filled me. 

“Serena…” I gasped softly. She must have left before he arrived… is she okay? In that very moment sirens roared to life, red mixing with the light of the room and hallway. 

“You didn't worry about your safety at all, let alone his did you?” his voice slithered out, “staying in an unsecure part of the hospital, I think Professor Augustine Sycamore and the brat Champion could get a private room.” He was trying to tempt us to fight him, he knew about us and wanted to use that against us. His footsteps echoed and buzzed in my ears as he got closer to me and the Professor, my fear growing in my stomach. His eyes gleamed at the sight of my fear, he was hungry for my pain. “Augustine… why must you fight me?” 

The Professor backed away slowly when he was getting too close for comfort, his hand just inches from my face. 

“Lysandre, leave,” the Professor gritted through his teeth. We were backed into the wall by Lysandre who was now even closer. I felt something against my hand, something cold. I felt the object and realized that the letters made the word “Emergency”. My eyes shot wide and I murmured my plan to distract Lysandre to the Professor, his head bobbed in agreement. I slowly brushed my hand over the small button and jammed it quickly, a loud noise piercing from our room. Footsteps banged from both ends of hall when the Professor suddenly dashed out of the room. We broke out into the hall as employees rushed at us, the cold hospital chilling me to the bone. He took a sharp turn and ran down another hall looking at the eyes of patients looking at us brightly. 

“Professor!” I yelled, but was quickly cut off by the sound of him shushing me. His head moved from left to right as his lab coat floated behind him. The Professor ran into an office room and slammed the door behind him, locking it quickly. He ran to a desk and shoved me under and joined me several seconds after, pulling me next to him as his body shook. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and looked at him deeply. “I'm gonna be okay, you will be too. Please don't worry, we'll make it from this I promise, he won't find us.” I whispered calmly to him as his eyes shook. He couldn't respond, his cool personality was stripped away and left him with pure cold fear. I pressed my lips against him as softly as I could, assuring him that I   
am perfectly fine and that nothing could get us here. His hands rested on my back as his breathing slowed and hallowed, my lips pulling from his. I rested on his shoulder while he rubbed my back slowly, my eyes fluttering to stay open until they could no longer stay open.

\--- I woke up again in a hospital room, much different than the one I was in before. It was around 10 PM when I woke up. I looked over the room and saw that it was much bigger than my other room. It was like a small apartment with a bathroom, kitchen area, and a “living area”. The Professor was slumped comfy in the chair next to me, it was a high class recliner made of brown leather. I pushed myself up and tried to sit up. The bed I was in was much larger than before, almost as if was made for two people, but there was a small mattress on the ride side of me. 

“Calem?” the Professor questioned. I looked over to him, still tired from the events few days prior. For that split moment we were looking into each others’ eyes in the dark. The lamp that I didn't notice next to him came to life, as if it was a spotlight on him. “Is there anything wrong?” he asked.

I shook my head. 

“How are you feeling then?” he asked. 

I nodded with a shrug. 

“Well is there anything you want?” 

I sat there for a moment thinking about it. I then nodded again. “Can you rub my back?” I asked quietly. The Professor let the rail down slowly and sat on the side of the bed. I lowered myself down to face him, closing my eyes slowly. 

The Professor slowly touched my back, rubbing my spine slowly. I sighed, the way he touched me made me feel amazing, in a way that relaxes you. Several minutes pasted by with silence as I relaxed even more. 

“I don't really feel any pain, I mean I feel some, and I feel really groggy,” I slurred out. 

“They put you on some newer medicine to relieve the pain. I told them to increase the dosage, you seemed like you were in a lot of pain,” the Professor replied. 

“Well, when you have a man two times bigger than you beating the tar out of you, there will probably be a lot of pain,” I said sarcastically. The room was left with silence again as he iust rubbed my back. “Hey,” I mumbled.

“Yes Calem?” he answered. 

“Do you think you could get them to let me shower tomorrow?” I asked. He giggled. 

“I'll try my best, but if I can I'll get you some proper clothes from your room,” he said, “and we can get you out of this dress.” 

I smiled. 

After a long period of rubbing my back, the Professor slid down next to me and held me close to his side. He had one leg perched up with the other one laying flat as he played with my hair. He did get up on moment to shut off the light, but besides that we stayed put the rest of the night.


End file.
